1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security tags.
2. Prior Art
Items, such as luggage, that are subject to handling by strangers or unauthorized persons are vulnerable to tampering or theft. The covers or openings on these items can be sealed with security tags to discourage casual tampering or theft.
A great variety of security tags are known in the prior art. A tag shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,885 to Netto is comprised of an identification card, a strap attached to one end of the card, and a socket attached to another end of the card. The strap is threaded through an item to be locked, e.g., a zipper tab, and inserted into the socket. A separable portion of the card is detached along a perforation and retained by the owner of the item. Copies of a unique serial number are provided on the card and the separable portion. Subsequently comparing the numbers on the card and the separable portion verifies the ownership of the item, or if the original tag has been replaced after tampering. However, the separable portion is small and difficult to detach, and can be easily lost after being detached. The tag can be separated from the item only by cutting, which is very inconvenient when no cutting tool is available.
Another tag shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,945 to Georgopoulos et al is comprised of a card attached to a flat strap. A tear band along the strap allows the tag to be torn up and removed. However, the card lacks a separable portion for being retained by a user as a reference. The number on the tag must be recorded elsewhere. Also, the tear band follows a convoluted path that makes the strap difficult to tear away.
Another tag shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,173 to Adamson is comprised of a card attached to a strap. A socket is connected to the card and strap by a tear band. However, the card lacks a separable portion for being retained by a user as a reference. The convoluted path of the tear band makes the strap difficult to tear away.
Another tag shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,233 to Swift is comprised of a strap attached to a socket. A conical stud attached to the strap is inserted into the socket, and locked in place by radial fingers therein. The strap is removed by breaking the thin ligaments at the base of the stud. However, the radial fingers can be pried back with a sharp point inserted into the socket for surreptitiously detaching the stud without damaging the tag. Further, it has no identification card.
Another tag shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,655 to Fuehrer is comprised of a socket attached to a body. A strap extending from the body is inserted into the socket and locked in place by fingers therein. There is no way for a user to easily remove the tag, and there is no identification card.
Yet another tag shown in European patent application 895213 is comprised of a card attached to a strap along a tear band. The card lacks a separable portion for being retained by a user as a reference.
Each prior art tag has a strap aligned with a socket, so that when the strap is inserted in the socket, the strap is bent in such a way that the card does not lay flat on the item being secured and is thus difficult to read. The card is flat and smooth, so that it is difficult to grip when detaching the separable portion or the strap. The strap is evenly thick along its length and is thus somewhat difficult to bend.
Accordingly, objectives of the present security tag are:
to seal a cover or opening of an item;
to discourage unauthorized opening of the item;
to help verify ownership of the item with a unique identification code on a card;
to provide a separable portion on the card with a copy of the identification code for convenient reference;
to allow the separable portion to be easily detached;
to prevent the separable portion from being lost after it is detached;
to help determine if the original tag has been replaced by allowing a comparison of the codes on the card and the separable portion;
to lay flat on the item for easier viewing;
to provide an area for displaying information;
to be easy to grip without slipping;
to provide a strap which is easy to bend;
to prevent the strap from being removed from its socket; and
to be easily torn up and removed from the item.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present security tag is comprised of a generally flat body surrounded by a lip for improving grip. A socket is attached to one end of the body, and a card is attached to an opposite end. A strap is attached to a side of the body by a tear band, and offset from the socket. The strap is provided with a narrower waist portion for being easily bent. When a distal end of the strap is inserted into the socket, the offset positioning between the strap and the socket causes the strap to be bent in a way that helps the card to lay flat on an item being secured. A stud at the distal end of the strap is locked in place by radial fingers in the socket. Gussets behind the fingers help them resist being pried back to release the stud. The card includes a first portion and a separable second portion which can be detached from the first portion. Copies of a code are provided on the first and second portions, which can be compared to verify ownership of the item, or if the tag has been surreptitiously replaced. The strap includes a handle portion projecting beyond the tear band that allows the strap to be easily torn from the body for removing the tag after use.